


Bnha Headcannons

by N_The_Loner



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, Multi, idk how to tag, these guys are weirdos, tons of aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_The_Loner/pseuds/N_The_Loner
Summary: Bnha head cannons
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Hadou Nejire/Toogata Mirio, Aoyama Yuuga/Iida Tenya, Ashido Mina/Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu/Tokoyami Fumikage, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Hagakure Tooru/Ojiro Mashirao, Hatsume Mei/Iida Tenya, Iida Tenya/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka & Tokoyami Fumikage, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Jirou Kyouka/Shinsou Hitoshi, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Toga Himiko, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, Todoroki Shouto/Yoarashi Inasa, Toga Himiko/Uraraka Ochako, Tsyuu Asui/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Sad HCs (Headcannons):

Bakugo is actually inesecure about himself and is very jealous of Midoriyas life.

Tokoyami is afraid of what would happen if Dark Shadow went crazy and killed all of his friends so thats why he doesnt go out that much.

Kaminari seems to get a lot of nightmares so Jirou hangs out with him until like 2 AM to calm him down. 

Uraraka gives more food to others then herself. They starve theirself :(

Iida is scared of his friends turning out like his brother so thats why hes so strict.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Music HCs:

Jirou and Tokoyami definetly a mother mother stan, And shes likes Nirvana, Ac/dc, Green Day, and stuff like that.

Bakugo listens to really loud music with lots of swear words and stuff. Explains much about his personailty. 

Mina listens to Meghan Thee Stailion, Cardi B, Lady Gaga, etc. Because their a baddie.

Todoroki listens to the neighborhood and girl in red. For obvious reasons.

Iida listens to normal music but of course.. Its the clean version,,,

Kaminari listens to Kazoo playing ffs.

Shoji listens to Toby Fox because its calming.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Sexuality and Pronouns HCs

Shoji is probably a They/He Aesexual.

Kyouka Jirou *mwah* our bisexual She/They QUEEN.

Kaminari is a pansexual guy with any pronouns.

Izuku is a He/Him and straight but he supports.

Tenya Iida is a Transgender Bisexual and goes by He/Him.

Uraraka is a pansexual in the wild. and a She/they.

Tokoyami is a He/Him Pansexual.

Kirishima is Gay with He/Him Pronouns.

Bakugo is our They/He bisexual.

Yao momo is a closeted bisexual. She/her.

Tsyuu Asui is a They/Them Bisexual. 

Aouyama is a He/Him. And is Gay. He is also thinking of using Xe/Xem.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
My Bnha Head cannons  
Chapter Two coming soon


	2. BNHA HCS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hcs plus ship ratings [MY OPINION]

Date HCs:

Midoriya would take his date to a coffee shop, or for a walk in the park. Something chill yk?

Bakugo would invite his date to his dorm to binge watch scary movies. Hes actually a big scaredy cat so he just wants you to comfort him lol.

Uraraka would take their date to a petting zoo or zoo in general. She thinks it will be cute.

Tsyuu would take you to a pond or picnic. She just wants you two to be in the nature together.

Tokoyami would take you to the mall and spend money on you. Yes, They like you THAT much.

Denki would take his date to a concert if tickets are available.

Satou would take you to his dorm and youd bake together.

Iida would take his date to a park and just talk. Iida loves talking to you. He thinks your voice is soothing.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Ship ratings:

Midoriya ships first:

Midoriya + Uraraka. 9/10 This the cannon ship and i really love it. They go together rlly well!

Midoriya + Bakugo.. 2/10. They are rivals and its pretty toxic. The closest the two will probably ever get is friend enemies. 

Midoriya + Iida. 7/10 I like this ship! Its really fitting for the two. 

Midoriya + Tsyuu. 6/10 This is really cute! But they kinda look like siblings lol.

Midoriya + Kirishima. 5/10 I understand the point,, But since Kirishima is best friends with Katsuki,, Bakugo would be bitter to everyone. lol. But they do look cute together!

Midoriya + Shoto. 3/10 I dont like this ship.. I just dont understand. Shoto gave Him a declaration of WAR to him. :\

Bakugo:

Bakugo + Kirishima. 9/10 I love this! They are best friends so they would get along great!

Bakugo + Uraraka, 7/10 I like this one! Its kinda rare but honestly its pretty sweet. I think they could understand eachother well.

Bakugo + Shoto. 6/10 Its not the best, But its not the worst. The sports festival encounter wouldve made the ship better if it did not happen.

Shoto:

Inasa + Shoto. 8/10 I really like it! Extrovert + Introvert. Nice!

Yao + Shoto. 10/10 They both would be great for eachother. 

Shoto + Iida This is good too! They are both good students and they went through the Stain encounter together.

Denki ships:

Denki + Midoriyan This is actually pretty cute 6/10!

Kirishima + Denki Yeah! 10/10 Best bros 4 lifee!

Jirou + Denki 10/10 similar quirks! Jirou teases him and in S4 she blushes while talking to him a bit!

Iida + Denki. REALLY RARE! But still cute 6/10.

Denki + Sero They are good friends. But i dont think they will ever be mire than that. 4/10  
[THE END OF CHAP2 PLS MY HAND HURTS SM LMAOOO]


	3. Student HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Student HCs

-Izuku is scared of losing All might. So he buys a lot of it to remember him.

-Izuku trains in his room at 3-4 AM.

-Izuku is VERY cautious of his school and classmates due to LOV.

-Deku hates Toga.

-Deku has a crush on Uraraka but doesnt know how to tell them.

\-----------------------------

-Bakugo has trust issues

-Bakugo actually likes kids and is a good baby-sitter believe it or not

\- His mom is one of his biggest comforts so he keeps contact with her

-Bakus dad in the show is not his bio dad. 

-Bakugo is very musically talented and can play bass and drums very well

\----------------------------  
When Uraraka grows up, She actually makes loads of money to help support her family

Uraraka has a long lost sibling

They are very productive and has good planning

They actually love painting and drawing but doesnt have enough time to do it nowadays

SORRY FOR SHORT CHAP AND NOT POSTING FOR A WHILE <33333


End file.
